


Unwilling

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmark AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: http://llygaidwideshut.tumblr.com/post/158542215235/ibelieveinturtles-ozhawkauthor-weirdlet





	

Brock had a black eye, and Zemo didn’t remark on it. He knew where it’d come from. He would’ve had a matching one, if he’d been stupid enough to follow Brock into the bedroom to try to convince the girl that going along with their plan was in their best interests.

Instead of talking about it, he poured Brock a brandy and sat down across from him in the small, dark kitchen.

“She has to come around eventually,” Brock said, taking a big gulp and making a face before setting his glass down.

“Perhaps if we’d been a little more cautious at explaining the reasons behind our plan-”

“I thought that the soulmark thing was supposed to overcome this kind of bullshit. That she’d see it from our eyes,” Brock took another swallow of his brandy and then growled. “If she’s not gonna see it, I’ll make her.”

“The hell you will,” Zemo said mildly, shifting in his chair. “She’s our soulmate.”

“She’s our woman, and she’ll damn well listen-” Brock was cut off by the sound of a car starting up, outside the small house they were occupying. “Fuck,” he cursed, scrambling to his feet and running to the living room. They both piled out of the house just in time to see the brake lights on the car disappearing around the bend.


End file.
